Another Werewolf at Hogwarts
by uoduck
Summary: A long prequel to 'Howling Ghosts'. This will list the many werewolf shenanigans that Haley gets into during her Hogwarts years. Genderswapped Harry. This is a part of the series, "A Different Class of Werewolf".
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is once again, the prequel to Howling Ghosts. I really wanted to write Haley's Hogwart's years, so this came to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does.

* * *

Haley paced outside of Number 4 Privet Drive, not caring about the abnormally cool weather one bit. Fortunately, the full moon had just been the week before, so her energy wasn't brimming to overflowing and her wolf was just relaxing in her mind. Ever since she had become an alpha werewolf this summer, she really didn't want to be spending time here. But she usually came here to get some peace and quiet away from her pack. Her relatives always ignored her when she came, which she preferred to them paying her any mind. They had always been scared of her ever since she had transformed into a wolf under a full moon in their home back before she knew what she was: a witch and a werewolf.

Luckily their 'not giving a shit' attitude worked in her favor; they let her come and go whenever she pleased. Their treatment of her had become a lot better; if a lot better meant that they would ignore her, then yes it was a lot better.

And now that she was alpha of her pack(youngest alpha ever, her pack had said), her uncle and aunt unconsciously deferred to her. It had actually been quite amusing to see; whenever she asked for a favor, they would immediately do it, no stalling or anything. Haley had just come outside from watching the tv, while her sometime tormentor before she had changed, Marge, was eating dinner with her aunt and uncle.

Throughout this summer, Haley had seen a lot of the wanted man on the tv, Sirius Black. It was odd though; he seemed rather familiar to her for some reason but she shrugged it off.

Haley walked alongside the street, on the sidewalk, headed for the small playground that she had played on before. Before she had killed Fenrir, she had always been paranoid about other werewolves coming to take her out. But it had seemed like he was waiting for something or had attacked her for fun or out of boredom.

Now, it took her a minute or two to realize that she wasn't alone. If she had been in her wolf form, her hackles would be up and her ears would be perked, listening for the something or someone that was following her. She took a sniff of the air around her and twirled around, only to see a big black dog. The dog was very mangy and dirty; it looked like it hadn't been given food in a couple of weeks and was in need of a long, deep bath. It was looking at her with a very odd expression, with a tilted head and one leg pointed towards her, but it wasn't growling.

And, taking another sniff of the air, she realized that the dog was not just a dog. "You can shift back now, whoever you are; though on second thought, let's go into my backyard. Then no one can see you shift back."

Haley walked down the street back to 4 Privet Drive and sauntered around to the gate that led to the backyard. She heard the dog follow her, occasionally taking a sniff of the air coming from her. As soon as she closed the gate after the dog, she walked over to the corner that was hidden from view of the living room and turned around. She tucked one arm behind her back and shifted her hand into a clawed paw, just in case. A unique ability, able to shift one part of her body, which only alphas could achieve and one Fenrir had never been able to. He had always been halfway between either form and never had that much control over his wolf.

She turned her attention back to the dog, who shifted right before her eyes into Sirius Black. He looked just like how he had been as a dog: mangy and with a haunted look in his green eyes. She could feel the wolf inside her start to growl and was ready to pull out her wand when he gave a disbelieving snort.

"When were you bitten?" He asked quietly, not making any sudden movements, like he knew how to act around a werewolf.

"You're Sirius Black!" Haley exclaimed, though weirdly enough her wolf had started to relax after the initial sighting. "You escaped from Azkaban! You're the one who led Voldemort to my parent's house!"

"Yeah, I am. And you are Haley Potter. You look just like Lily when she was your age," he acknowledged, nodding. "That wasn't me, though; I swear. I would have died rather than do what Peter did!"

Haley could hear his heartbeat remain steady, as if he was telling the truth. But if he was telling the truth, then who had led Voldemort to her parents? "You're not lying."

"How do you know me? You're a stranger to me," Haley added slowly. "And how do you know I'm a werewolf?

"I've known you since you were born. You were just a tiny thing when I first saw you in Lily's arms," Sirius replied, glancing around the yard. "Your dad's friend and my mate, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf. I'm your godfather."

Haley tentatively took a deep breath and parsed through the scents that she smelled. Stress, pain, illness, exhaustion, wet dog, and finally family. She could also smell the particular scent of another werewolf, though that scent was small in size. She slowly shifted her still clawed hand back to a human hand and brought it in front her.

"Padfoot?" She stuttered out, remembering the nickname from memory.

"Oh Prongslet," Sirius sighed in relief and opened his arms for her to race into. She immediately launched herself into his arms, remembering the big black dog from her memory. Sirius tightened his arms around her, having to lean down a little to encompass her in a hug. Haley felt one of his hands come up to brush through her hair in comfort, though it was probably more for him. Though the memories before her parents had died were very fuzzy, she remembered a little.

After staying in his arms for a couple minutes, she pulled back and he leaned back to get a full look at her.

"So when were you bitten?" Sirius asked. "And who by?"

"It was when I was 10 years old," Haley started, "by Fenrir Greyback."

"The Dursley's didn't even do anything when I came back bloody and bruised," Haley muttered.

Haley saw his hands curl into fists for a second, "I'm going to kill him! For you and Remus's sake!"

She snorted in amusement, "I kinda got there first."

"You mean, you killed Greyback?" Sirius blinked. "But you're just 13 years old!"

"I grew up pretty quickly after he attacked me. I did the deed just a couple of months ago, when I got home from Hogwarts for the summer," Haley replied. "His pack took me in and trained me though."

"You mean..." Sirius trailed off and looked at her with new appreciation.

"Yep, I'm the youngest alpha werewolf ever," Haley replied sheepishly.

"Well," Sirius remarked, "that's why I was having trouble finding your particular scent. You were hiding it."

"Yeah, I figured it would be better if I hid it," Haley commented.

"Okay, so you're an alpha werewolf. Another question: why did Dumbledore place you with Lily's sister? I know her family hate magic," Sirius asked.

"Oh no, they totally love me now. They've changed for the better!" Haley deadpanned.

Sirius looked at her, studying, then broke down into laughter; much needed laughter as Haley heard the cracking undertone to the laughter.

"I honestly don't know why I was placed with them. If I didn't feel how the wards around this home get weaker each time I leave it during the summer, then I would have left the minute I became an alpha," Haley said more seriously this time.

Sirius visibly pondered that reply then shook his head.

She glanced back to the house and at the sky. It was roughly 8:30pm, after dinner time if her stomach was to be believed. "Well, would you like to come in? You must be hungry and tired."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Let's see if we can scare the shit out of my aunt and uncle," Haley grinned. "Oh and Dudley's aunt, Marge, is here."

Sirius grinned back at her and followed her lead. "I like the way you think."

Haley casually opened the sliding glass door that led into the living room and the dining room. She and Sirius walked into the kitchen and then nonchalantly walked past the table where the four of them were eating.

"Potter! Who's that?" Vernon shouted at her.

Haley saw Petunia go pale and then hurriedly whisper to Vernon. Haley smiled; her aunt was telling her uncle that that was Sirius Black. Then Petunia went even more pale.

"You! I remember you! You were friends with my sister!" Petunia yelled. Marge was looking back and fourth between Haley, Sirius and Petunia in shock.

"'Tuney, I knew you would remember me! Though I don't think it was fondly," Sirius grinned, turning to glance at Haley. "James and I might have played a couple of pranks on her when we were young."

Haley grinned at him then turned to glance back at Petunia and Vernon who were both pale.

"You're a wanted criminal!" Marge finally spoke up and her dog was growling at her side.

"I didn't do anything; I'm innocent," Sirius said.

Haley's grin fell and she stalked over to the table. "Not a word out of any of you, am I understood?"

Petunia, Dudley and Vernon knew enough of her to frantically nod, but Marge was another story. She looked between the three members of her family with disbelief.

"I will be calling the police right away," Marge threatened. "Petunia, where's your phone?"

Haley growled, not so quietly in Marge's direction; her bulldog got the point and cowered and crawled underneath the table. "It's a pity you won't be leaving this house alive then."

Marge sputtered, speechless. "Is that a threat?"

"Does it sound like one?"

Marge nodded.

"Well, then it's a threat. If you bother to speak of anything you see in this house, then I will find you." Haley even shifted one of her hands into a clawed paw and held it out toward Marge.

Sirius glanced at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Later," Haley whispered. "Go on up and clean up. Then we can talk."

* * *

Haley prowled past the many students and families at King's Cross Station to get to Platform 9 ¾ with her friends. Padfoot was walking alongside her, with her invisibility cloak on him so that no one would recognize him. Most of the people gave her a lot of space between them, knowing that she was a predator subconsciously. Her wolf was growling low in her mind, aware that anyone could be an enemy. It was the start of her third year at Hogwarts and her first school year as an Alpha werewolf.

She had challenged Fenrir Greyback, the former alpha of her pack, and won, killing the once death eater. And now she had a loyal pack of wolves, most of whom were older than her but very much preferred her to Greyback. She for one, didn't kill someone when they disobeyed the first time.

She passed through the gate and took in the Hogwart's Express in all its' glory. The crowding was even worse here, so she quickly spotted Ron and Hermione and raced toward them. Of course, her two friends knew that she was a werewolf, but he had yet to let them know of her change in status.

"Ron! Hermione!" She yelled excitedly.

"Haley!" Hermione raced up and grabbed her in a hug.

Haley stiffened, but relaxed and returned the hug; these two were practically pack. They weren't going to hurt her.

"Hermione," Ron hesitated.

Hermione pulled away, blushing. "I forgot. Sorry."

Haley smiled. "It's okay. You two are the only ones that my 'issue' lets in; well, there is now a third, but that's a long story." She felt Padfoot walk up against her leg and sit down.

Ron and Hermione both looked at her curiously.

"Let's get on the train first."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley and Padfoot followed Ron and Hermione onto the Hogwart's express, bypassing the crowds. As they walked along the train corridor, they were so squished that Padfoot had to walk right tucked up against Haley. As they went past other students, for one second Haley couldn't feel Padfoot and took a subtle sniff in the air. Though sniffing for him wouldn't help as she had cast a spell on him to hide his scent.

She turned to look at Hermione when she heard a little yelp. The other girl had stopped and was staring at something to her left.

"Haley, is this the something you need to tell us about?" Hermione said tentatively, pointing at seemingly nothing between her legs and the train wall.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, eyes flicking toward where Hermione was pointing.

"That would be correct," Haley remarked to the other girl. "He's entirely friendly, though, if you're worried about it."

They passed fifteen or so compartments until they found the last empty one.

Or so Haley thought. There was a man sleeping on one the benches; one that looked as mangy as Sirius looked when they had first met. And, he was a werewolf. Haley quickly locked down her scent which would proclaim her a strange alpha werewolf and went to lift her luggage onto the racks. She sat down on the opposite side of the bench from him and felt Padfoot come to sit at her feet. Ron was just about to sit down when Haley heard Molly Weasley shout from the platform.

"Ron, don't forget Scabbers!" Ron walked over to the window and grabbed, a rat? Then sat down next to Hermione and waited.

Haley glanced at the now named, Remus Lupin. Her wolf was telling her that this werewolf had no pack or alpha. She couldn't smell any other werewolf on him and that worried her. For now, Haley ignored the alpha wolf inside her mind and wandlessly cast a ward for silence and make it so no one else would be able to see them, that would extend to only her friends and Sirius, who probably wanted to talk at some point.

"Okay, so why did you bring a big dog with you?" Hermione asked.

"Dog? What dog?" Ron asked, looking between the two.

"This dog," Haley replied, pulling her invisibility cloak off of Padfoot who gave a low bark.

Ron's eyes widened. "That's a grim!"

"No, it's not," Haley started, then grimaced. "Ron, have you heard the big news of the summer? The prisoner who escaped from Azkaban?"

"You don't mean, Sirius Black?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Sirius Black?" Hermione glanced at Haley.

"He's one of the major prisoners at Azkaban, or was, I guess," Ron replied, turning back to Hermione. "He was rumored to have led Voldemort right to Lily and James Potter."

Hermione gasped, turning to Haley to judge her reaction.

Padfoot started to growl. Ron startled at the dog, as if he had forgotten about it. Haley lifted an eyebrow at him and he settled.

"Right, well, that wasn't him," Haley started, "that was Peter Pettigrew's fault. He was their secret keeper."

"How do you know that it wasn't him?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Uh, that's where this dog comes in," Haley replied. "So don't freak out."

Sirius shifted back after that, in new clothes and not looking as if he had just escaped the main wizarding prison. He had of course taken a thorough shower back at the Dursley's and shaved.

Ron yelped, startling, pointing at Sirius; Hermione jumped and inched further toward the door.

"Haley, uh..." Ron trailed off.

Sirius smiled and then introduced himself. "Sirius Black, Maruader, Auror, Animagus, Godfather of this young lady, at your service."

"Haley, could we talk later?" Sirius asked, glancing at Remus with a fond expression.

"Sure," she replied, handing him her invisibility cloak. "Let's talk elsewhere though; you want to find an empty compartment?"

Haley smothered a snicker, glancing at Remus to check that he was still sleeping. She could smell hints of wolfsbane in him and frowned. None of the werewolves in her pack needed the aid of that potion and nor did she. She kept her mind when she shifted under the moon; there was no need for it.

"So you knew?" Ron asked. "You've been harboring a wanted criminal!"

"Yeah, I know. And he's my godfather and he's innocent! I'm not going to let him go back to Azkaban!"

Ron sighed. "What's your plan?"

"Later, once we get back to Hogwarts and to the Room of Requirement," Haley responded, getting up. "I'm going to go find Sirius; will you guys keep this a secret?"

"Of course, we will," Hermione replied. "He's innocent. He needs another trial."

Haley was about to leave the compartment but turned around at that. "He never got a trial in the first place."

Predictably, Hermione gasped in outrage. "He never got one? Well..."

Haley chuckled, then left to go find her godfather. She felt always felt good when she used that word. She had real family now!

She strolled through the train, following the scent of wet dog and occasionally looking out the window as they passed through the countryside. She passed the compartment full of Slytherins and nodded at Draco as she passed. Her wolf had come to consider him on the cusp of being pack though she and her wolf tended to disagree on that. He quirked an eyebrow at her but did nothing else. They weren't enemies per se, but they weren't friends either. He was also one of the people who knew that she was a werewolf, having come upon her after a full moon. She had also made him swear not to tell his father or mother about herself.

Finally, she reached the spot where Sirius's scent was, one of the last compartments and opened the door then closed it once she walked through.

"Sirius, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?"

She saw him slowly pacing around the small compartment as he removed the cloak. "Did you see Remus? He looked so awful! What did he smell like to you?"

Haley looked at him; he had told her about his and Remus's relationship the night before. He looked very worried, with pinched eyebrows.

"He did smell like he was ill, though that might have been his wolf," Haley replied. "Did he use to take wolfsbane when you knew him?"

Sirius paled at that. "He did; he's always taken it on the night of a full moon. Don't you drink it?"

"No, I don't need it. I usually keep my mind when I shift," Haley remarked. "Though I've accepted my wolf. He might not have accepted his. What does his wolf look like when he shifts, do you know?"

"It doesn't look like a wolf. It's pale and white and monstrous, if I remember correctly," Sirius said quietly. "James, Peter and I use to run with him during the full moons. I think its' what kept him sane."

"Well, I'll see if I can help there," Haley replied, glancing around at the compartment's windows. They were icing over and if Haley hadn't been a werewolf, she probably would have started to feel chilly now.

She groaned, "What are dementors doing near Hogwarts?"

Sirius went even paler and started to tremble. "They're looking for me!"

"Oh right," Haley said. "You don't have a wand, right?"

"No," Sirius replied.

"We'll need to fix that soon."

Haley walked over to him and threw the invisibility cloak over him, though it wouldn't help much. She pulled out her own wand and cast the patronus spell and out leapt a translucent blue wolf and a buck.

"Prongs..." she heard Sirius whisper.

She glanced at the wolf. "Go down the corridor and chase off any dementors you see." The wolf raced through the doors, following her orders. She turned to the buck. "Protect Sirius and stay with him."

She started to leave the compartment and that's when the lights went out.

"Won't you be affected by them too?" Sirius whispered.

"No, I'm a Dark Creature. They won't come near me," Haley reassured him and ran through the doors.

She raced through the corridors, shouting at people to stay in their compartments. And when they started to open the doors, she cast a spell to lock them. As she was trotting through the train, she saw the wolf chase off a few dementors.

She was just a few compartments away from where Ron, Hermione and Remus were when she saw another Patronus charm. She ran the rest of the way there, gesturing to the wolf to go chase away the dementor that was in front of the door.

The wolf gave a ghostly howl then charged the dementor who backed away and fled the train. Haley opened the door and saw Remus up and pointing his wand at her, or what had been the dementor that was nowhere to be seen now.

"It's okay. They're gone now," Haley murmured and walked past him to see Hermione and Ron staring at her.

"You two okay?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine," Ron croaked, looking at Hermione.

"I'm okay," the other girl said, shaking.

She could feel Remus's eyes on her. "Was that wolf your patronus?"

Haley turned to look at him. "No, must have been someone else's. You wouldn't by any chance have any sweets or chocolate on you, would you?" Haley could very well smell chocolate on him.

Remus was staring at her, looking at her scar, her eyes and hair, but he blinked. "Ah yes, I do. Here," he pulled out a bar of chocolate and broke it in three and handed it to them. "I'll go talk to the driver about letting them on board the train." Haley watched as he left and glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"You two sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," Hermione said, taking a bite of the chocolate and relaxing on the spot. "Go make sure Padfoot is fine. I know you want to."

"Thanks," Haley grinned then ran out of the compartment and ran to where she had left Sirius.


End file.
